1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a retaining member, and also relates to a method of manufacturing such cable connector assembly.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,430,693, issued on Apr. 30, 2013, shows a cable connector assembly including a strain relief member enclosing on a cable, and a cover enclosing on a metallic shell and the strain relief member. A gap may exist between the strain relief member and the cover such that a bending capability of the cable connector assembly is poor.
An improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.